Jennifer's Pain
by Mz.AshleyJane
Summary: JJ caught Will cheating on her. She decided to leave him, but then he starts to hit her, and threatens the well-being of everyone she cared about. Can the team find out and give her the help she needs before Will goes to far? Also, she gains a new perspective of Spencer. Could he be her real knight in shining armor?
1. The Beginning

**_Hello all :) I am going to start another story and it will be multichaptered. This on is going to be about JJ being in an abusive relationship with Will. Why? Because I hate will -_-_**

**_Okay so I decided to make my story "One Rude Awakening" just a one shot because I really do not have any other ideas for the story right now. I might pick it up later and add some more chapters, but for now it's going to sit in the completed pile :)_**

**_I do not own Criminal Minds! Sadly! But I do own season 1-7 on DVD! :DDD_**

* * *

Jennifer's POV

I sat in the home office my wonderful husband built for me. He knows that I have to work a lot, and it's hard on the family. But he understands completely! He supports me and my choice to be with my team. My family. The B.A.U.

I sat back in my chair, holding a picture of Will, Henry and I. A perfect family! Henry and his shaggy blonde hair, Will with his natural short, soft hair, and I. We all look so happy in the picture. We loved eachother. They are my life. I would die without my baby boy, and husband. Hell, I kicked a bitch's ass for even being in my house with my son. What if she tried to hurt him!

Flashbacks of that night started. It was the night Will proposed to me, and I said yes. We have been so very happy ever since! Life has been so much calmer in our house! Will didn't yell so much, and Henry didn't cry so much! Henry would never admit it, but I know, Henry is scared of Will. Especially when he drinks. Whenever the normally cool headed southern guy had a beer in his hands, be became almost as scary as the unsubs that I looked at every single day.

My beautiful son came running into the room happily yelling "Daddy's home!" I smiled and picked up the bundle of joy. Henry might be scared of Will, but the boy still loved his dad. No matter what. I had Henry in my arms, and walked down the small hallway and down the steep steps. Finally stopping at the front door, we waited for Will to get out of his car, and come say hello to us.

Will never came to the door.

I kept thinking something was up, but instead of getting up to check it out, Henry and I fell asleep on the couch.

**_JJ's Dream:_**

**_I was running down the hallway into Henry's room with tears in my eyes and holding my nose. It hurt to touch. I could feel the warm blooded liquid fall from it._**

**_"Henry?" I called out, and out came a small reply from my son's closet. Running up to it as quickly and quietly as possible and shoving myself into the small space with the three year old, I hugged him and covered his mouth with my hands._**

**_"Hush baby please, someone's coming!" I said urgently. I didn't know who was coming for us, but I knew someone was. I would be damned if I let them even lay a hand on my precious child. They would have to get through this kick ass mother first!_**

**_I could hear loud thumping and knew someone was climbing up the stairs. Someone was coming up. Up to Henrys room._**

**_I started to silently pray that whoever the hell this creep was, that they would get the picture and just leave! Obviously no one would come to him or her! Without knowing, I started to chew on the nails on my hands. It was a habbit I have always done since I was little._**

**_"Mommy, where's daddy?" Henry asked through my hand. I shrugged my shoulders and pushed him behind me as the bedroom door opened. I could hear the soft breathing coming from whoever the hell was out there. I could see the shadows dancing in the closet._**

**_Suddenly two feet appeared by the door. I squished Henry farther back, and braced myself. Not prepared for what I saw. There, standing before me, was my husband Will, with a crazed look in his eye._**

**_"Here's daddy!"_**

* * *

I awoke in a cold sweat with Henry right beside me, sound asleep. I looked at the clock and realized we had been asleep for about 15 minutes, and Will still hadn't came through the door. Sighing, I grabbed my jacket and opened the door carefully. Trying not to disturb the sleeping toddler. Noting that Henry hadn't awoken, I smiled to myself and closed the door.

Looking around in the darkness, I pulled out my mini-flashlight and started to look around better. Will's car wasn't in the driveway. Instead, it was sitting in between a bunch of trees, almost completely covered up. The leaves were falling around it, and I could tell that the car was still running. I could hear the low rumble of the engine. Walking up towards it, I almost broke down.

It was _rocking!_

Wandering up closer to the car, I peeked into the window and saw Will. Will was with some chick. Screwing her! In _my_ car! No! I pulled away in shock at first, with tears in my eyes, I covered my mouth to stop from crying out. Will was cheating on me! How could he?

Grabbing the door handle, I yanked the car door open. Will, and whoever the hell he was screwing, jumped with surprise. The woman turned around, and I punched her one! Right in the nose! "Get the fuck out of my car ho!" I growled. Grabbing her hair, I pulled her out and threw her naked body to the ground. "I do not want to see your face on my property again bitch!" I yelled. Turning back to Will, I just gave him a disapproving look, and ran back into the house with tears in my eyes. A shirtless Will following close behind, yelling my name.

"Jennifer wait!" He called in the sexy southern accent I fell in love with. More memories came back, and I just pushed past them. I completely ignored that cheating bastard and kept running to the house. "Jennifer I said wait!" He grabbed my wrist, forcing me to stop. "Please, let's talk this through JJ!"

"Go tell that to the girl you were screwing in my car!" I whispered, with as much venom as I could. I wanted him to suffer. I wanted Will to feel the same pain I was feeling right now. I wanted him to hurt. "Will, how could you!"

"Because JJ, I'm so tired of everything, I needed to let off a little steam."

I laughed. "That's your excuse, worthless Will!" I could feel the hot tears forming in my eyes. I refused to let this bastard see me cry. _Maybe I should go live with Reid or someone for a little while, get away from him!_ I thought. I actually liked that idea! Running to awaken Henry, I told him to go pack his things and that we were going away for a little while.

Will just stood there in shock and watched us hustle about, packing some belongings. "JJ, you ain't gonna leave me!" He smirked, not knowing I actually would. Putting about 7 pairs of underwear, and 7 socks in my bright red suitcase, I smiled. "Oh yeah Will?"

He nodded happily, thinking he had won, "You need me Jennifer, you will not leave!"

"Henry baby c'mon, we're going to stay with Uncle Spencer or Uncle Rossi!" Pulling along my case, I smirked, "Goodbye Will!"

He grabbed my wrist,_ hard._ "Henry, stay in your room!" Satisfied with the door closing, he pulled me back. "You wont leave Henry would you?" He started to really hurt my wrist, but I refused to cry out.

"I'll just come back with DCFS!" I whispered, pulling my wrist out of the bastards grasp, and walked to the staircase. "I love you Henry!" I called out, "Mommy will be back soon baby!"

"No you wont!" Will snapped, and pushed against my back, sending me flying down the stairs. I hit my head on every step, all 17 of them. With each hit, I cried out in pain! It hurt so much! Finally, landing at the bottom, I looked up at my husband. He had a wicked look in his eye. The same look from my dream...

He then pushed down my suitcase, and it flew down the stairs, landing on my stomach. The hit took my breath away. Closing my eyes, I tried to catch my breath. I didn't hear Will pounding down the stairs. I didn't know what the hell he was doing until his steel toed boot collided with my rib cage. Throwing my head back, I didn't make a sound. I would not let this bastard win!

"Oh you like the pain?" Will whispered through clentched teeth. "Do you want more?"

I just looked up at him, my eyes filled with tears. He wanted to hear my pain, I wouldn't let him! I closed my eyes and pictured my happy baby boy Henry. Oh how he must be scared! I needed to be with him!

Something hit my stomach, I could feel them breaking. Still, I didn't call out, or even wince. Which brought out more pain. More of everything.

Will pulled up his leg, preparing for another hit. Swinging it down, it collided with my jaw. My head snapped back, and I could taste the metallic blood in my mouth. Inhaling lightly, I could feel the blood seeping down my throat. I coughed, and Will smiled evilly. Coughing like a maniac, I curled into fetil position, trying to get out as much blood as possible. I could see the red liquid pouring from my mouth.

Will grabbed me by the hair, and threw me against the wall. He whispered some rude things in my ear I couldn't quite make out. All I knew was that I was going to have pretty bad bruises on my face.

I refused to let any other sound out. Knowing Henry could hear the whole thing. "Will, please!" I whispered finally, after about 4 more shoves against the brick wall.

This just angered Will, she pulled me by the hair back up the stairs. I couldn't help it, I screamed! I screamed bloody murder! If the team saw me, they would be so disappointed!

"Mommy?" I could hear my baby's voice coming from down the hall. "Mommy, I is scared!" I could feel the tears falling even more now. Henry couldn't see his father and I like this! He would be scarred for life!

"Baby, go back in your room, Daddy and I are just having a quick conversation!" I called, choking on a couple of words. The damn blood in my mouth wouldn't let me talk right, and it was really pissing me off. I could hear the door of my son's room closing, and I looked up at what used to be the man I loved.

"Don't let him see us like this Will!"

"You leave me, I kill you, and the kid." He whispered, throwing me down on the floor, letting everything go black.

* * *

**_What did you guys think? Should I have the team kick his ass?_**

**_I really hate Will. I personally think that JJ belongs with Reid. But that's juss me :)_**

**_I really feel good about the beginning chapter. Although it hurt to write the abuse scene! Although I hate Will, I know he loves JJ and Henry and would NEVER do something like this to them. _**

**_Is it a good beginning or not? Haha :) _**

**_Love you all! :):)_**

**_Love you all! :):)_**


	2. I Am Not Okay

_**I think y'all liked the last chapter of this story! I'm not really sure though because not all of you told me. Y'all forget to review! Makes me sad :(**_

_**Juss kidding! ...Maybe ;)**_

_**Haha, so, everything I write that sounds kind of angsty are based off things that have happened in my life. So yeah, this is about one of my family member's that was in this situation.**_

_**Now that you all know that, I wanted to say, I don't own Criminal Minds! As much as I want to, I don't. Think about how awesome it would be to own Spencer Reid. Goodness he is so friggin sexy that Reid is!**_

_**Hope you all enjoy!**_

_**Alright, without further adue, the next chapter of Jennifer's Pain!**_

* * *

JJ's POV

I awoke a couple of hours later, my head resting in a pool of blood. I felt sick as I realized it was my blood. Wincing as I got up, I remembered what happened just a little while ago. Will had completely went off on me, because I wanted to leave him. His threat kept ringing in my ears. If I left, he would not only kill me, but their son as well! What kind of sick fuck threatens to kill his own son!

Finally on my feet, I limped up the stairs, careful not to touch anything. I was terrified that Will had done something to Henry! I wobbled up each step until I got to the top. There, I just fell over, exhausted! The beating took a lot out of me, I was shaking! But, if my baby was in trouble, I couldn't just lay around! I needed to get to him!

Grabbing on to the silver railing, I pulled myself up, only to be hit with something hard. Something glass. I could feel it shatter on my head, and pierce the skin. Without showing any emotion, even though I was in an unbearable amount of pain, I looked up into the eyes of a mad man, into the eyes of my own husband. I could feel the thick blood trickling down my hairline, but I didn't dare move it, fearful I would upset Will. Instead, I just looked directly at him, showing no fear.

"Did you enjoy that last night love?" He smirked. God I wanted to punch him in the face. I wanted to tear the mother fucker apart. But I knew I couldn't because he might hurt my baby. "Loved it, now can I go get my son?" I said quickly, trying my best not to let any tears fall. I might have lost last night, but today I would win. I would tell someone from the team. They would have to help!

"Listen bitch, you tell anyone what went down last night, I will fucking take the life out of you right in front of Henry." He growled, pushing me down the hall to Henry's room. Landing on my ass a few feet away from my son's door, I crawled the rest of the way.

_God, it hurts so much!_

Reaching up for the door handle, I used it to steady myself. Taking a deep breath, I opened the door quickly, trying to keep the tears in. I walked into the room quietly. Looking into the corner, I burst into tears of joy, and sadness. Henry was okay! I swooped down and scooped him up. I tried to hug him tightly, but he pushed away, "Mommy, I has a job to do!" He pointed to the cars on the floor below.

I smiled, "Baby, momma's had a rough day, Can I please just hug you and kiss you?" I could feel the tears pouring down my cheeks. Henry looked at me weirdly, "Mommy, why are you crying, you can hug me!" He wrapped his tiny arms around my neck, and we both fell onto the little bed. Henry not saying anything, while I just sat there crying and hugging him.

"Little man, you have absolutely no idea what I would do for you, I love you so much." I whispered, rubbing and kissing his shaggy blonde hair. "You're my son, and I love you forever baby." Henry looked up at me, "Mom, why is you so sad and tired, and was happin to you face?"

I laughed! If Henry could notice the battle wounds without makeup, then the team sure would. This was going to be a fan-fucking-tastic day! Getting up and looking at my wristwatch, I cried out in frustration. It was broke. Will had broken it when he was beating the crap out of me! God I hate that man with a fiery passion!

Sighing, I looked over at my sons alarm clock, and cried out again. It was 5:00 a.m... I had to be to work in 2 hours. There goes any sleep I was gonna try and get after the fucked up things that happened last night. "Baby, I love you so much, I'll be home from work in a couple hours!"

"Okay mommy!" He toddled away happily, with not a care in the world. God, he was too lucky, I sat there and watched the young boy smash the cars together before I just walked away, ready to see exactly what I had to deal with.

I opened Henry's door again and looked out, searching for the bastard that started everything. Happy that I didn't find anything, I limped to the bathroom right across the hall, and not stopping until I was in with the door shut.

I burst into tears again, falling to my knees. Everything hurt. I was so sore, and was surprised I could actually walk at all. All I could think about was Reid, Emily, Hotch, Morgan, Rossi and Garcia. I should call them and ask them for help, but Will would hurt Henry. I would not have that. I would take a thousand beatings like last night, if that ment my baby boy was safe and sound.

"C'mon JJ, get up, you can do it!" I encouraged myself. Gripping the counter top, I pulled myself up, and closed my eyes. Actually, I wasn't ready to see myself yet. I didn't want to see them. All I wanted to do was awaken from this nightmare. I want my baby boy, and the man I married. Not this situation. What did I do to deserve any of this?

I slowly opened my eyes, until they were dead set on the mirror in front of me. I wasn't a pretty sight. Hell, I looked like a demented fairy more than anything! There was about, 14 scratches on my face, a deep gash on my head from whatever Will had dropped on it, a black eye, bruises on my ribs, and a split lip. Not to mention all the blood, new and old, on my body. Almost like it was painted there.

I grabbed the makeup and began on my face. Touching up everything that I could see wrong. I didn't want the team asking questions. I didn't wan them to find out. I was on the on my own.

After about 15 minutes of applying the makeup, I stepped into a light grey skirt and top. My usual work outfit. I was ready to take on the day, I actually looked like a normal JJ! Well, except for the limp I had. Well, the team would just have to get over it!

"Jennifer!" Will barked from outside the door, "Get your ass out here, you're gonna be late!"

Smiling to myself in the mirror, I walked out the door like nothing happened. I'd act like nothing happened until I could find away out of all the shit going on right now, "Bye Will, Bye Henry!" I called, pushing past the evil man.

He grabbed my wrist, "Now JJ, where's my kiss?" He puckered his lips, wanting me to do something. I could feel the bile rising in my throat. How could I kiss such an evil mother fucker like him? I just stared at him like he was crazy,

A slap across the face awoke me from the trance, "I said, I want a kiss bitch!" Will barked, wanting his mother fucking kiss.

I puckered up, and leaned in close, waiting for him to lean in as well. When he did, our lips met for a milisecond. As quickly as I could, I pulled away, wanting nothing more then to wipe her lips. Who knows where the cheating bastards lips were?

"Bye!" I said, rushing out the door as quickly as I could. I really didn't want to deal with another beat down. Hell, I barely survived the first one! I limped over to the car my husband fucked another girl in. I wanted to take the bus, but Will wouldn't have it! He wanted everything to be normal!

I finally sat down in the drivers seat, and let everything all out. I screamed and pulled at my hair. I did everything but cry. If I cried, then my makeup would smear. That would fucking suck ass!

* * *

Driving into the B.A.U. parking lot, I got out quickly. All I wanted was the day to be over, and to be at home protecting Henry from that asshole of a father. I needed to be there. Sure, I was an FBI agent, but I was a mother first.

Picking up my breifcase, I walked swiftly to the front doors, not wanting to be stopped by anyone. I was lucky with that, well up until Reid and Morgan showed up in front of my desk.

"JJ, will you tell Morgan that the evolution of man is just pointless!" Reid exclaimed, grinning from ear to ear. He still had a major crush on me.

"How is it-"

I cut Morgan off, "I really am not in the mood for this boys,"

They both looked at me with worry in their eyes, "What's wrong?"

I looked at them and smiled sadly. I wanted to tell them to help me, but I was terrified of their's and Henry's well-being. I would rather take the beatings for them as well. As long as it meant my family was okay, then it was okay with me.

"I'm okay guys, really."

Reid was about to say something, but Morgan noticed that I didn't want to talk about it. So, before the young genius could open his mouth and ask allot of questions, Morgan inturrupted, "Okay Jay, talk to you later!"

As he pulled Reid away, I watched them leave. With every ounce of my life, I wanted to yell for them to come back and help, but I new the consequences. So instead, I let a tear escape and whispered, "I am not okay."

* * *

_**I hope you all liked this chapter, I think I'll have Will's ass-whooping be very graphic! How would you all like that? :)**_

_**Tell me what you thought of the chapter, what you think of teh story so far, and what should Will's punishment be? I really want it to be something painful! **_

_**Do you know how hard it is for me to write an abuse story like this?**_

_**It's very hard dude. Very.**_

_**Anyways, I friggin love you are!**_

_**DON'T FORGET TO R&R**_


	3. Floating In The Darkness

Jennifer's POV

I sat alone in my office, on the verge of tears. 11:45, almost time for lunch, and I was about to loose all the makeup hiding the hideous marks. The team would ask questions, I know they would. They care to much about me. So much that it might get them killed one day. That day might even be very soon.

I let one tear free. It silently crept down my cheek and onto the paper below. It smeared the black ink on the paper. I instantly regretted letting that tear fall. Soon after that, more started to form, and I couldn't control it. I totally broke down.

Wiping away the extra tears on my pale white cheek, I smeared more of the makeup around. I didn't care, I really didn't. Who was going to bug me? After this rant, I could just go and touch myself up.

I looked at the 2 pictures on my desk. One was of Will, Henry and I. The same one I had at home. The second picture was of my B.A.U. family. All happy and smiling. One face stood out from the rest.

_Spencer's..._

His happy go lucky charm made him such a catch. Spence has such a sweet personality and everyone loves him! He's trust able, honest, and downright amazing. Maybe I should go to him for help? Spencer's smart, he could find a way of helping me without Will knowing.

I could feel more tears forming in my eyes. I hated crying. Hated it with a passion! Crying made me look like a weak little girl. Like I was back at the barn with those damn man-eating dogs!

I shuddered at the memory, not wanting to go there...

I picked up the picture of the B.A.U. and hugged it tight. Without them, I would have never been the woman I am today. They have helped me through so much. They practically taught me everything.

Hotch taught me to be cool, and strong in tense and scary times.

Morgan taught me to be serious, yet a total goofball.

Penny taught me that not everyone is an evil mother fucker.

Emily taught me how far family is willing to go for you.

Rossi taught me how to cook. That Italian man knows how to make delicious meatball subs!

Then there was dear sweet Spence...

He taught me that family isn't just bound by blood. Family is someone who has been there for you through thick and thin. Family is someone who knows you like the back of their own hand. Spencer has taught me it's okay to be a smartypants at times. He taught me that the quiet, smart guys are so sweet. Spencer practically taught me love.

The B.A.U. team, a.k.a. my family. If they get hurt by that mother fucker Will, I wouldn't be able to live with myself. They all mean so much to me. Each and every one of them have a special place in my heart. I love each and everyone of them.

My phone started to vibrate.

I sat there, frozen. Not knowing if I should answer it, or ignore it. What if it was Will and something was wrong with my baby? My heart felt like it was plunged into a bucket of ice.

Reaching into the pocket of my jacket, I pulled out my mini flip phone. The SMS light was green. I got a text message! But from who? Everyone usually calls me, or just walks up to talk to me. I opened the message and read it slowly.

_**JJ-**_

_**Get your fucking ass home asap! This little shit wont shut the fuck up. I need my sleep! Bitch I swear if you don't do as I say, I will fucking kill this ugly ass kid!**_

_**When are you getting off? I need a sandwich wench!**_

_**Hurry up**_

_**-Will**_

_**Sent at 12:04 p.m.**_

I cried out at what was written in that horrible message. How could Will say that? Henry is a little angel, and normally never cries! That bastard must be doing something to make my baby cry!

I clenched my teeth and threw the small, plastic phone against the far wall. It hit the baby blue wall with a loud crack, landing on the ground in two pieces.

I threw my hands to my face and curled up in the corner, sobbing like crazy. My life was going to hell so quickly! Why though? I've helped so many damn people, saved so many lives, what did I do to deserve this?

My makeup was ruined.

I ran to the bathroom with Emily's makeup kit. She kept it there for times like this. I hurried and touched up my face. The bruising on my face seemed a lot worse. The black eye was turning a sickly yellow, and the cuts were an angry red. God, I prayed I wasn't getting an infection from these damn things!

Finally finishing, and walking back into my office, I noticed something was off. I could feel someone else in the room with me. My FBI instincts kicked in and I was suddenly on high alert.

"Jay..you okay?" Spencer's voice came from behind me. I turned slowly and say that the young genius was laying on the couch lazily. He normally does that when he got sick of Morgans' teasing.

"Yeah Spence, I'm okay!" I said with the normal JJ smile. God, I felt so fake. I didn't even feel like a human anymore. I felt like a disgusting animal.

"You sure JJ, You look like you've been crying." Spencer pressed, knowing that I wasn't telling the truth.

Damn your amazing profiling Spencer Reid!

"I said I'm okay, I'm just not feeling well, I think Imma ask Hotch if I can leave early." I said casually, throwing in a fake cough.

It looked like he bought it! "Okay JJ, But if you need me, I'm here!" He said, slowly walking out the door, hoping I would give him a better explanation. I just stood with my back facing him, not able to look in his innocent eyes.

"Okay Reid..."

* * *

Jennifer's POV

I walked into Hotch's office and explained to him I was feeling really ill. He just looked up with questioning eyes.

"Are you okay JJ?" He asked in a father figure tone. I loved it when he talked like that. It made me feel like he actually cared for me.

"Yeah Hotch, I need to go get checked out." I threw in another fake cough, and Hotch caved.

I silently prayed that no one was watching me as I pulled out all my papers, and put them in a lovely little folder. Bustling about, I finally got everything I needed for the rest of the evening.

A chorus of "Bye JJ's!" echoed throughout the bullpen. Everyone knew I wasn't feeling well. Well, everyone but Spencer, and I kind of knew that he never really believed me in the first place. I just waved behind me, and got into the elevator.

Pushing the little blue button that symbolized the parking lot, I relaxed against the elevator walls. The slow humming of elevator music lulling me into a trance.

Finally, after about 15 minutes of waiting for the blasted elevator to get to my destination, the metal doors opened. Reveling a clear view of my car. I started to slowly walk over to it. I really didn't want to get home, but at the same time I did.

Opening the drivers side, I got in and started the car. The music was off, and all I wanted to do was drive and think.

Pulling out the parking lot, I got so tired of the eerie silence, that I turned up the radio.

The song playing was the same song Will and I danced to at our wedding.

I choked back my tears and changed the station quickly. I did not need, or want any memories of that. It was just sheer torture for my already aching heart.

Turning the corner to my street, I slowed down a lot. Was I ready to face the horrors of my husband yet?

Yes I was. I wanted my baby, and I wanted him N-O-W!

Stepping on the gas, I arrived in front of my house in less than a minute. Using my garage door remote, I was able to park my car safely inside. No popped tires, and no hitting anything. Not even a bicycle.

Maybe this was my lucky break! Maybe I wouldn't get a beating today! I prayed I wouldn't have to, but if Henry was supposed to get the beating, then I would gladly take it instead. After all, a mother is supposed to protect her child!

Getting out of the car, I locked it and walked outside again. I was taking my dear sweet time to get in, but I was still going pretty fast. I wanted to see my baby Henry, NOW!

A familiar grey car parked across the street at Mr. & Mrs. Greyson's house. The car looked so familiar! I just couldn't put my finger on it...

Before I could think about it any longer, I was interrupted by Will's yelling from inside. "Jennifer, get your ugly ass in here, I have something special for you!"

I could tell the bastard was smirking. His surprise was probably a beating worse than the others. My whole body ached just from the first. Taking a deep breath, I walked up the steps and into my house.

* * *

Will was sitting at the couch, in his underpants, and a beer in his hand. He was clearly drunk off his ass. "JJ, Why the fuck did you tell people?"

My eyes went wide. "Will, I didn't tell anyone, I swear to god!" I threw my hands up, trying to stop him from coming any closer to me. "Please, please don't!"

"Don't what?" He smirked, throwing a bloody baseball bat to the corner. Who's blood was that? Will hasn't hit me with a bat yet...

Oh my god.

"Henry!" I whispered, covering my mouth.

"That's right, your precious little baby would have been fine, if you kept your damn mouth shut!" He hissed, pointing to a small lump on the couch. "He's right there!"

Will stepped forward and pulled off the blanket. Henry lied there, his body covered in bruises and blood. It looked like every part of his body had been hit at least once with the bat. All except his head.

"No!" I screamed in horror. I threw myself on the small boy. He was stone cold and not moving at all. "My baby!" I cried out.

"Would you shut the fuck up bitch?" Will was enraged. He threw me off of my baby and on to the ground. The hit knocked the wind out of me. I sat there for a second, trying to catch my breath, when the bastard sat on me.

"What are you doing, I can't breathe!" I cried, trying to wiggle away.

"That's kind of the point moron!" He clamped both hands down on my neck, cutting off any air. I gasped and tried to pull his hands away, but it was no use.

"You're such a dumb bitch JJ, I mean, our son would have been fine if you minded your own buissness and kept your big mouth shut!" He hissed, hands going tighter.

I could see black dots dancing across my vision. I was loosing consciousness...

"This should teach you bitch!" Will cried angrily.

The door suddenly was kicked down, and I could hear a familiar voice calling my name. It sounded so much like Spencer, but it couldn't have been him. He was at work.

"What the fuck are you doing here Reid!" Will snapped, his hands letting go of its death grip on my neck. "Go back to work!"

"You get the fuck off her Will!" Reid screamed, throwing himself at the drunk bafoon.

"Reid!" I coughed out, reaching my arm up. All I could see was darkness. My baby was gone, my husband was a nut job, and my best friends about to die. Great.

I could hear them faintly wresting near me, but they sounded so far away. It was as if the darkness was also taking away all the sound. I tried to call out Spencer's name again, but couldn't form the words.

God, I was tired...

My eyelids started to droop more, and they finally closed. The sound of Spencer and Will fighting was gone, and I was drifting in the darkness.

* * *

_**How did you guys like it? I worked on this one alot. I personally really like this chapter! I hope you all do too!**_

_**Thanks to all you amazing people reviewing my story! It means a lot! I love you all!**_


	4. Just A Little Note To Clear Things Up :D

_**Hey y'all ! :D**_

_**This isn't a chapter, sorry! It's just a note to clear a couple of things up that some people got a little confused about.**_

_**I know JJ should have went off on Will when she saw what happened to Henry, but she was thrown down a flight of stairs and got the crap kicked out of her. So I didn't really think she would have enough strength to attack someone... Plus I wanted Reid to save her :3 *Fan Girl Squee!* :D**_

_**As of her not shooting Will, she didn't want to hurt him in front of Henry. So, yeah!**_

_**I know JJ isn't really herself in this story so far, but like I said before, she got the crap kicked out of her. But I promise you that you will see some of the real JJ once things calm down! :) *Spoiler alert for later chapters* She goes off on one of the team members, I wont say who though! :D**_

_**As of Will...**_

_**I don't like Will much, but he's a total sweetheart and I know he would never do something like this. I was trying to make him seem like himself when he did hurt JJ, But I couldn't. I couldn't find how to make him seem like a bad guy, yet keep his sweet old self in there... so yeah. He won't be like himself in this story...**_

_**You all are probably disappointed this ain't a chapter... and I am sorry. But I will have the next chapter up before today ends! If I don't y'all have permission to find me, an dstab me in the face. :D**_

_**-Love you all! **_


	5. Get Your Hands Off Her

_**Was I the only one who yelled "HELL YEAH JAYJE!" When she kicked the shit out of Izzy?. I know I wasn't the only one ;)**_

_**You all will be seeing plenty of Mama Bear JJ in the chapter. And in many others, Hope you enjoy! I freaking love you all.**_

* * *

Jennifer's POV

I was just floating in darkness. Surrounded by nothing but darkness. Everywhere. I couldn't feel my body moving, but I knew I was. It was like I was frozen in place, yet being dragged around. Cept' I didn't know who or _what _I was being dragged around by! Could be some God forsaken demon thing!

All I wanted was Henry. My baby boy was out there without his mom, only with his bastard of a father. And Spencer. God I prayed that Spence had gotten himself and my child away from all the evil that was Will.

Speaking of Will, I want to rip his lungs out. Go ahead and mess with mama bear, but when you touch her cubs, she will attack! And God only knows how much I want to kick that southern man's ass all the way back to where be belongs!

The horror that overwhelmed me when I saw my child laying on the sofa like that! I have felt no greater pain than that. It felt as if my life had been taken away from me! I could feel the bile rising in my throat when Will uncovered him. I had to fight with all my might not to pounce on the man. I knew if I did, then things would have just gotten worse.

Who know's what Will would have done if I attacked him? Would he have killed me on the spot? Or worse, would he have tortured Henry in front of me? God, thinking about that man even touching a hair on my baby's head, made my stomach turn!

Then again, I don't think I would have had the strength to even raise my fist against Will. Ever sine he threw me down the stairs, I haven't been able to walk straight, and hold my arms up longer than about a minute. Which sucked, because Derek likes to tickle.

As Will was choking me, I could see my life flashing before my eyes. As a child with all my birthday's, meeting my team, meeting Will, and having my bouncing baby boy! Henry mean's the absolute world to me. I would do anything for that kid. After all, he is my flesh and blood.

Than my savior arrived. Spencer Reid. He walked through the door and threw that mother fucker off me quicker than I could even blink. I owe everything to him. If he hadn't gotten there in time, than Henry would be without a mother, and Will would have full custody of him! Unless Reid and Garcia fought against him. That's probably what was going to happen.

Spencer has always been such an amazing friend. A total dork, but very lovable! No one knew him better than myself. Well, Gideon probably did know him more, but I com in a close second. I would never admit this to him, but I really miss his long, messy hair. I admit, he does look good with his boyish haircut, but it wasn't right for him. He was just adorable. To be honest, I've always had a sort of school girl crush on him. I never did anything because I didn't really think much about it.

There was a faint sound of grunting, and smacks in the distance. I turned to the sound as best as I could, and tried to make out what it was.

It almost sounded like two men fighting! It's probably Spence and Will!

I have to get to my boys! I need to get to them!

I fought against the wind currents that were carrying me around in the darkness, and struggled to get up to where the sound was coming from. I could tell I was getting closer because I could make out the guys's voices and what they where saying.

"Henry!" I called out desperately. My blonde locks falling around my face as I used all my strength and concentration to get to my needed destination. "I'm coming Henry!"

Kicking my legs swiftly against the air, almost like I was in a swimming pool, I was in the right place. I could hear them the best in this spot. "Henry? Spencer?" I called out, turning in circles. "Please, someone help me!"

A light flickered in the distance, and kept flickering. Almost like it was trying to turn on. I called out my son's name again, and the light turned on completely, and I could hear a little voice calling out from it. It was Henry's voice! He was calling for me!

"Baby boy, Mommy's coming!" I called, my voice going horse. Although I couldn't hear myself talking, it still felt better knowing that at least someone was talking! I took off to the light, surprised at my speed. I was going faster than I was when I was trying to reach just the voices.

The light was suddenly consuming me. I turned around and was surrounded by nothing but a bright light, and I thought, "Oh God, Will killed me! I'm in heaven!"

"Mommy wake up please!" I could hear a raspy, child's voice, and knew instantly that it was my baby's. It sounded like it hurt him to talk. He probably damaged his vocal cords when he got that savage beating from Will! I could feel my anger boiling.

Suddenly, it felt as if a tiny hand was slapping my cheek. Wincing, I could feel the pain from the beating erupting from my cheek. "Mommy pwease! Unka Spencie need help!"

The world around me started to blur as I was lifted high, and being spun around. It felt like one of those roller costars that lifted you high, and spun. I spun for what seemed like forever, until the world around me started to become clear again.

Everything came into view and wasn't so blurry. I could make out a couch, a turned over table, a tiny mouse hole in the corner wall, and, Henry! I gasped but it hurt my throat. That bastard probably hurt my windpipe as well. "Henry!" I managed to choke out, tears forming in my eyes.

"Momma, get up, Unka Spencie!" Henry whispered in an urgent voice, his blue eyes widening in fear. His blonde mess of hair was matted down with blood. "Pwease get up!" I could see the tears forming in his big eyes.

Putting a finger up to my lips to silence him, I tried to get up. It hurt like hell to even move a muscle but I knew I had to. For the sake of my child, and for the sake of my best friend. Gripping the side table, I pulled myself up with shaky knees. My skirt has been torn multiple places, and my shirt was barely hanging on by a thread.

I pushed Henry behind me and looked over to the safe where I kept my Glok, My heart dropped. It was wide open and there was a blood smear on it. "Oh god no." I kept thinking the worst. "Henry baby, I need you to hid here sweetie, I need to find Uncle Spencer." I pushed him into the nearest lockable closet. "Don't come out till I come back." It was a place we told Henry to go if there was ever any trouble. I got the idea from Hotch when Haley died and he told Jack to "Work the case with him."

"Okay Momma." He whispered, kissing my hand before sitting down in the farthest corner. I smiled and quickly closed the door.

I needed to think of a plan and fast. The only thing that I could do was fight. I knew I could, but I was so weak that I highly doubted I would even leave a mark on Will. It's my only plan though. UI didn't have anything else!

I heard a loud crash coming from the last room down the hall, My bedroom. Standing there for a second, not knowing what to do, I slowly crept along the hallway, careful not to make any noise. All I needed was the element of suprprise, and I knew that I would kick ass!

Nearing the room, I could make out heavy wheezing. It sounded like that person was in pain. I didn't want to go in and see who it was. I just wanted to take my baby away from this horrible place. But it could be Reid. If it was him, I needed to get him out of dodge as quickly as possible. I needed to help him like he helped me.

I opened the door slowly and peered inside. Reid was laying on the floor, all beat up. He looked worse than I did before I put on all the makeup. "Oh Spencer!" I whispered and ran to his side. Pulling his head onto my lap I started to push the little pieces of hair away from his eyes. "I owe you everything Spence, I don't know how I could re-" Then it hit me. Where was Will?

"I'm sorry JJ." Spencer whispered, his eyes darting to the corner. I followed his gaze and saw his gun sitting in the corner. It looked like Will had kicked it away from him in the fight. Judging from the cuts and bruises on Spencer, he put up one hell of a fight. "Sorry for what?"

Suddenly I felt the barrel of a gun being pointed at the back of my head. "Why hey Jennifer!" Will said cheerfully. "How kind of you to join us!" He raised the gun up and rammed it against the side of my head. I could feel the blood trickle down the side of my head, but it didn't matter, I was closer to Reid's gun! I turned to Will andsmiled! "You ain't going to hurt Henry anymore!" I choked out, my throat still very sore.

"Where is he you little bitch?" He growled, Stepping closer to me, I stepped forward as well, suddenly confident. "I ain't telling you shit you prick." I spat in his eye, and showed no fear. There was nothing else that he could do to me!

"You fucking bitch!" He screamed and charged me, I was ready for the impact, but it never came. Will had tripped over Spencer's size 12 shoes. Boy was I glad the boy had big feet. While Will was laying there, trying to make sense of what happened, I grabbed Spencer's gun. "You're my bitch now."

I fired a shot and it hit Will on the inside of his thigh. I was aiming for the family jewels, but that would have to do. Keeping the gun in my hand, I lept over Will. "Henry!" I cried out when Will grabbed my ankle, pulling me back.

He grabbed a hold of my arms and sat across my tummy. His back to Spencer. "I am not your bitch!" He dropped my gun and gripped his hands around my throat for the second time that day. Going into shock for a second, I pulled myself out of it and started clawing at his meaty hands. He just laughed. But he didn't laugh when I raised my knee and hit him in the balls. He paused for a mili-second. Then he became angrier. "You're gonna pay for that!" He gripped his hands around my neck tighter, and this time I couldn't even get a gasp of air in.

"Get your hands off her!"

A shot rang out through the air.

* * *

_**Hope you guys liked it! Who do you think it was that fired the shot and was talking? Cliffies suck don't they! I'm sorry but I need to have the cliffies! How else would I keep my fans interested? ;)**_

_**Did you guys here? There's going to be a new character coming in place of Emily on the show. I am so upset! It's come girl from Big Love on HBO. Never even friggin heard of the girl! Imma miss Paget so freaking bad! Can we all have a moment of silence for her?  
**_

_**Bye Emily :C**_


	6. The BadAss Side Of A Normally Shy Guy

Jennifer's POV

I heard the shot and froze on the spot. There was blood, a lot of it. The sticky red ooze was all over the ground around me, and _on _me! EW! I looked up to see Will's face about two inches from mine. The blood was coming from a wound in the _head!_ "Oh my God." I whispered, trying to get the dead bastard off of me. I needed to get to Henry, wherever the hell he was. It was over, and we were safe.

"Jennifer?" A small voice asked from above me. I looked up to see my friend Spencer holding the glok with a shaky hand, also covered in blood. "I am so sorry JJ, I just didn't know what else to do! I mean I couldn't let him kill you, I-" I jumped up and cut him off mid sentence with a hug. My arms wrapped around his neck and his arms on my waist, we stood there like that for a couple minutes.

I pulled back and looked at him straight in the eye. Words couldn't describe how much I was thankful to him but I was gonna damn well try. He saved me not once, but twice. "Spence, I cannot tell you how much I think of you right now. You saved me from that evil son of a bitch, and you saved my baby." I hugged him tightly and then started up again. "We gotta find Henry and take him out of this damn place!" I looked up into Spencer's eyes again, and he was just staring longingly and lovingly at me. I blushed and pushed past the tall doctor. "C'mon!"

Running down the darkened hallway as quickly as I could move from all these new wounds, I made it to the closet where I hid Henry in. "Henry baby come out it's momma baby come out!" I swung open the door to reveal my blonde haired baby laying limp on the ground. From all the crap that was happening in the other room I totally forgot about how serious _his _wounds were! "Oh my God Henry, please wake up baby!" I swung myself onto the child and started to rock him in my arms. "C'mon little man, lets go get some ice cream, you like ice cream!" His eyes still wouldn't open. Reid sat down next to me and checked f9r a pulse. "It's there, but very weak, he needs to get to a hospital stat."

My eyes widened and I jumped up, Henry still in my arms. "Let's go!" Spencer ran out of the closet and out the door to the car he came in with me just a few steps behind him. He got in the drivers seat and I slid into the back with Henry laying on my lap. "Hurry Spencer, I can't loose him!" He stomped on the pedal with a led foot and we shot off. I was running my hands through Henry's blonde mop of hair, whispering "Everything is gonna be okay little man!"

"Where is the nearest hospital?" Reid shouted from the front seat, obviously also wanting to get help for my child. "Um the one we took Henry to because of his allergic reaction was about 2 blocks from here."

"The name of it?"

"St. Pete's Hospital."

I saw him nod from the mirror and pushed down harder on the pedal. "Hold on Henry, we're gonna make it!" he whispered, thinking I couldn't hear it myself, but I did. My heart lept knowing that he cared for Henry, and Henry wasn't even his real child! "Thank you Spencer." I looked back down at my child, and started to tear up. He was waking up!

"Momma?" He asked with a small, choked voice. "I'm scared momma!" I wrapped my arms around him in a tight embrace. "It's okay to be scared Little Man. Spencer was scared when he saed me from Daddy." I looked up at Spencer with a tearful smile, and I could see his cheeks glowing a bright red in the little mirror. I laughed at that but turned back to my son. "We're almost to the hospital baby." Henry coughed loudly and roughly. God I wished I could trade places with him so he wouldn't have to be in pain. It hurt to see him hurt so bad. "Just around the block buddy!" Spencer called, turning a sharp corner.

"I love you momma and unkaa Spencer." He whispered, nudging his face into the crook of my neck. "I love you too honey." Spencer and I both said at the same time. I got butterflies in my tummy when Reid said that. _"Could he be my night in shining armor, or just another retard in tin foil?"_ I thought, amused. The young Genius looked into the mirror at me in confusion. "What are you smiling at JJ?"

"Nothing Spence." I smiled and looked down at Henry, he had fallen asleep again, but this time with his breathing a little better. Spencer pulled into the parking lot of the hospital and hurried out the car, running around to help Henry and I out. He held onto Henry as we rushed in.

"We need a doctor, please!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. "Please!" About three doctors and a handful of nurses came rushing around the corner. They took Henry from Spencer's arms and set him on a gurney, and pushed out the door. I tried to follow them but the nurses stopped me. "This is for the doctors only madam."

Spencer took my arm and held me back. "JJ, they will tell us when Henry is stable enough to visit." He dragged me byu the arms to the waiting room. "We need to talk Jennifer."

My heart stopped. He only called me "Jennifer" when it was something serious. I watched as he sat down on one of the chairs, and I sat down right next to him. "What is it you want to talk about Spencer?" I questioned, kind of scared about what would come out of his mouth next. His warm brown eyes met mine and he smiled sadly. "You have ben through so much JJ, such a strong woman." I blushed.

"What I want to talk about is why you didn't tell anyone about Will and what he did?" He turned his head curiously. I sighed and put my face in my hands. "I just, I didn't want anyone to know because Will said he would not only kill me, but everyone I love." My heart hurt when I thought of Henry and the situation I put him in because of my dumbass.

"JJ get up and look at me." Reid demanded. I did what I was told and looked up at him with tears pouring down my cheeks. "You know you can tell any of us about shit like that. We are your family JJ and family protects eachother no matter what." I smiled, and hugged him for what, the third time that day? "Do you know how much I admire you right now Spence?"

I looked at him and he stared at me in confusion. "Why do you admire me?" I smiled at him happily. He was a genius, but could be totally clueless sometimes. "Spence, I admire you because you had the strong enough will power to come help me, when you didn't know what was going on, you just saved me from the bastard."

He blushed and looked down at his mitch match socks. "It's nothing JJ, anything to help a friend out, and her son." He looked up and smiled at me. "Anyone would do anything for you Jennifer, the whole team because you are a wonderful woman, and an amazing mother." I blushed again. Man, for a socially awkward man, he sure knew his way with words. "Spencer Reid, I owe everything to you, but I have one question."

"Ask away."

"How did you know I was in danger?"

Spencer looked down at his feet again blushing deeper than I have ever seen him blush. "I knew from the way you were acting that something was up, the way you talked to Morgan and I, and the way it looked like you were about to cry. I was profiling you, please don't be upset. After you left, I hurried and asked Hotch for the rest of the day off, and he agreed. I think he knew that something was up too."

"Upset? You saved my childs life, and you expect me to be _upset?_ Man for a genius, you're a retard." I laughed and hugged his side, never wanting to let go. I actually felt safe around this man.

He laughed and smiled at me. But frowned when he saw my face. I was so upset and worried about Henry I couldn't even be happy for longer than a couple minutes. "What's wrong?"

Tears started to form in my eyes again. "I just want Henry alive and okay with me." Spencer understood and just let me cry as he held me tight. Soothing me, he whispered, "Henry's a tough kid, he will pull through Jennifer, I promise you that. If he has any of his mother in him, he will make it."

I looked up at him, "You think so?" He smiled and touched my nose lightly. "I know so, I am a genius after all, now let's call the team and let them know you're okay."

He pulled out his tiny flip phone and pushed speeddial. Hotch answered after the fourth ring. "**Hotchner.**" Reid put it on speaker and said, "Hotch, I have Jennifer with me, Will's done some pretty bad damage to both her and Henry."

**"How bad are they?"**

"JJ's up and running but looks like crap, and Henry's at St. Pete's hospital, he's pretty bad."

**"JJ if you can hear me, we're coming, stay close to Reid, he will protect you, the team will be there shortly."**

With that he hung up.

Yawning loudly I rubbed my eyes. "Damn, getting the crap kicked out of you can really tire you out." I set my head on Reid's shoulder, and he looked at me, his long brown hair a centimeter from my nose. He smiled and picked up a magazine from the table. "Go ahead and sleep JJ, You're perfectly safe with me." I smiled at that and closed my eyes. Inhaling his smell and smiled happily. He smelled like new books and Axe. I haven't been this happy in a while. I felt like I could sleep for days with this man proctecting me. One thought flew into my head before I was under, "Spencer Reid is my hero."

* * *

A little while later I awoke, my head still resting on my best guy friends shoulder. I sat up and and something fell off of me. I looked to the ground and realized that it was his jacket. I smiled at his gentleman ways. "You're so sweet Reid." I put it on and turned to my friend. He was asleep himself, and looked like he was very uncomfortable. I smiled again as he awoke with a start. "JJ!" He yelled, getting the attention of just about everyone in the room.

"Hey I'm right here!" I said, worried. Why would he freak out so badly like that? "What's wrong?" I sat down on the chair again. He looked shy but admitted what was on his mind anyway. "I didn't feel your presence anymore, so I thought that Will had gotten to you and that I didn't completely kill him."

"Oh Reid." She comforted him like he did to her hours before.

"Ah good you're awake, what the hell happened to your child madam?" A pissed off nurse came up to us. "I want to know now before I call child services!"

"You wouldn't dare bitch." I growled. How dare she threaten to take away my Henry! Before I could say anything else, Spencer stepped in. It's a good thing too. I didn't want to end up in Jail for killing this snobby bitch.

"He was attacked."

"And who the hell are you, are you the father?" The snobby nurse siggered.

"No, the father did the attacking." He tried to keep his cool but this bitch was seriously pissing him off.

"And where is he?"

"I fucking killed him." Spencer said simply. I was taken back, never once have I heard Reid use a curse word.

The nurses eyes widened, "Um very well, I assume it was in self defence." She hurried away, pretending to file paperwork.

Reid turned back to me and rolled his eyes. "The nerve of some people, come on Jennifer, let's go get something to eat." He pulled me to him in a hug and together we walked to the hospital food court. I don't know where this bad-ass side of Spencer was coming from, but I liked it.


	7. Good People Left In This HellHole

Jennifer's POV

Spencer and I were sitting at a small table in the hospital cafeteria. It was silence as we ate. Spencer was deep in thought, and I didn't want to bug him. I was dealing with something myself. Now that the adrenaline from earlier had worn off, I was started to feel excruciating pain in the foot I had been limping on, and it was getting hard to breath. Something might be wrong. But with Henry in there, I couldn't let my needs get in the way of his. He came first, no matter what.

"JJ, you look pale and clammy, are you okay?" Spencer's voice pulled me deep out of thought. I looked into his worried eyes and smiled. "I'm okay Spence." He didn't buy it. "Jennifer, you were just attacked and brutally beaten, and you expect me to believe you're okay?"

I sighed and closed my eyes. _Damn Profilers._ "Spence, it's just it's hard to breath." He frowned, "Let's go get you checked, last thing Henry needs is to be orphaned, or his mother to be sick in the hospital missing out on all the things he does growing up." I gritted my teeth. Spencer was right, but I needed to be out here just in case the doctors came out with news of Henry. "I'm fine Spence, really." I stood to get up, but my foot hurt so damn much. Before I knew it, I was falling towards the hard, marble floor that was sure to give me a concussion. I closed my eyes and waited for the impact, but it never came.

Opening my eyes slightly, I realized I was in Spencer's arms. He had caught me! I was now staring into the deep brown pool that was his eyes. They were full of worry and concern. "JJ, are you okay, can you hear me?" He asked frantically, pushing my knotted blonde hair out of my face. My breathing was labored, but I needed to inform him that I was okay. I nodded and tried to get up and out of his arms, but he picked me up bridal style. "No, I am taking you to get checked."

I started to fight back, but with every move my body became weaker. Plus Spencer was right, I needed to be strong and alive for Henry. He is my only reason for survival now. He is my everything. "Spence, watch out for Henry." I whispered in between gasps for breath. Damn it was getting harder to breath. I could tel he nodded because his long brown hair hit my nose when it happened.

I started whimpering in pain, but that's when Spencer started to sooth me. He put his head on mine and started humming. It must have been uncomfortable for him because I could hear him grunt. He put his head back up as we neared the front desk. My head rested on the crook of his neck and I watched the lasy from behind his long hair and mine. It was the same bitchy lady that he chewed out a little while before. "I need to see a doctor now, this is the mother of the boy we brought in, she was also attacked and now in quite a lot of pain."

"I thought you said he was dead sir?" The lady still had some attitude left in her. I sighed.

"He is, her wounds are from the same attack, but from the adrenaline she was feeling earlier she didn't feel any of the damn pain, now get me a fucking doctor before I get pissed." He sounded protective, and determined.

"Oh um okay, let me get a gurney for her to lay on." She rushed behind a door and came out minute later with a dark grey, rusted gurney. Spencer didn't like the look of it, but he set me down on it anyways. For a rickety thing, it sure held up a lot of weight. "Spence..?" I whispered, looking up at him. He smiled sadly and looked down at me, "Yes JJ?"

"Thank you for everything." and with that, they wheeled me away. We went through a double door, and down a hallway that looked like it was something out of a horror movie. I was starting to get nervous. Where they gonna kill me like they did in "Nightmare Hospital?" I know it's silly to think that, and that movie was dumb, but it still ignited my fear of dying. I could hear the doctors around me saying things I couldn't understand. Everything sounded like I was underwater. My eye sight started to go fuzzy, and that's when they put the mask on me.

* * *

Spencer's POV

They had just wheeled Jennifer away from me, and I wanted to go with. But I knew I wasn't able too. I would get in the way of my constant worry. So I walked back over to the waiting area, not hungry anymore. I decided it was best to call the team and let them know what was going on. Instead of calling Hotch again, I called Morgan.

**"Heyyy Pretty Boy, how's our momma bear and her cub doing?"**

"Pretty bad, Henry's still in their care, and now JJ is." My voice cracked, I was on the verge of tears, but I couldn't cry.

**"What happened?"**

"Well JJ wouldn't tell me if there was something wrong, but she hurt her foot and her breathing is labored, she told me it was harder for her to breath, and with Henry, all we know is what we were told."

**"Okay Reid, Prentiss and I are around the block, with Hotch, Rossi, and Penelope in the car behind us, we will be there in about ten to fifteen minutes."**

"Okay." With that I hung up. My head was spinning and I could barely see straight. With all that had happened in the last 12 hours, I was confused. For a genius, I was pretty dumb sometimes. The girl I had a massive crush on since we met was now in critical care with her son. I couldn't believe that Will would do such horrid things to his Son and Wife. What the hell had snapped in him?

Jennifer is such a beautiful girl. Why the hell would she go after someone like me when she could get someone like Morgan or Hotch? Well, I better see if I have a chance while I can. If I don't I'm sure I'll regret it for the rest of my life.

The way she hugged me back at the house sent chills up my spine. Even though she was hurting, she still had time to hug me. She had been badly hurt, but she didn't care, all she wanted to do was make sure Henry was okay. I admire her. She is such a strong and confident woman. I absolutely loved the way she did her hair, and how little makeup she wears. Man, she was perfect.

"Family of Henry LaMontagne?" A friendly female voice called out. I looked up and saw a pretty red headed girl holding up Henry's files. I rush to her side. "What's wrong with him miss?"

She stares at me sadly, and adoringly. "Well from being hit so many times with a heavy item, it looks like he's lost too much blood, but he had no blows to the head, and that's a good thing."

"Is he awake?" I ask hopefully. Maybe I could get a chance to be with him. I did love the kid like he was my own.

"Yes, but I must inform you, he is a bit dizzy from the blood transfusion, and from all the drugs. He may not be able to talk for atleast another hour." She said sadly. My heart broke. Even this girl who knew nothing about Henry, still cared. This proved that there were still some good people left in this hell hole of a world.

"Where is his room?"

"Down the hall, last door on the left." She says as I start to walk away, but she grabs my arm and turns me around. "He is very lucky to have a man like you in his life sir." She then smiles and turns to walk away. I blush lightly and continue walking. Passing by dozens of doors I hear a lot of painful grunts and moans. My heart aches for the other people in pain. If I could take any one of their places I would. I reach Henry's room finally. I open it to reveal a very small and fragile looking child. His eyes are closed but I could tell he wasn't sleeping.

"Henry?" I ask, stepping closer to his bed. He opens his eyes and smiles. "Unkaa Spencer!" He reaches his arms out for a hug and I bend down to give him one. His mop of blonde hair tickling the brim of my nose. "Are you okay Buddy?"

He nods but I could tell that he was in pain. I didn't want him to move around much, so I sat down on the chair next to him. "Whatcha wanna talk about Little Man?" He smiles at me, "I want stowy."

I frown in confusion. "Story?" My voice questioning. He nods and I begin. It was a story my mother had told me when I was younger. I used to be obsessed with dinosaurs and space travel. So, my mother made up a very entertaining story about dinosaurs traveling to the moon!

"So, there were once 4 dinosaurs who went by the name's Stu, Tyler, Henry, Jennifer, and Spencer." I added our names to add a little more originality to the story. Henry gasped. "He has my name!" I laugh and continue the story.

That's how it was for the next ten to twenty minutes. I just loved seeing the laughter and happiness in Henry. He was such a good kid. I was just about to finish the story when the rest of the team filed in. The girls first, then Morgan, Rossi, and Hotch. They all looked very tired. Prentiss and Penelope hugged me, and then rushed to the sickly childs side. Both brushing his blonde hair and making soothing words to him. The child looked very pleased with all the attention that he was getting. Hotch, Morgan, and I all watched them go into Mother Hen mode for about 3 minutes. Then they both turned to me questioningly.

"Who the hell hurt them Reid?" Morgan demanded, folding his arms and looking sternly at me. I sighed and started up.

"After Hotch let me go for the day I drove to JJ's house. The front door was open and I heard screaming. I kicked the rest of the door away and saw Henry all beat up on the couch, and that bastard Will was choking her. I pushed him off her and started hitting him over and over. Then turned to JJ but she was already out, after, Will grabbed me from behind and dragged me down the hall into a room were he beat the crap about of me. Jennifer saved me, but he started to choke her again after he got the better hand. I got protective and shot him dead." I ended it simply.

The others were silent. Then Hotch spoke up, "I just hope she makes it through this."

_**A/N**_

_**I know I know, I have not been doing a good job with updating. But I try to update as much as I can whenever I actually have a computer to update on. Plus we just moved into a new house, so yeah. Ahaha.**_

_**I don't really like this chapter as much as the last one, but tell me what you think guys!**_

_**Also, I am going to start up "Last Breath" again.  
**_

_**LOVE YOU ALLLLL**_


	8. You Guys Really Are The Best Family Ever

Jennifer's POV

Have I ever mentioned how much I freaking hate hospitals? Yeah, I hate them a lot! Especially when my baby was in one and I couldn't be in there with him! The last thing I remembered was Spencer taking me to the reseptionist and giving her attitude. I like Reid's sassyness! It's a turn on.. wait.. did I just say turn on? No! Jennifer you need to get your priorities straight. Family first, love life later.

I was beggining to wake up, I could hear the soft voices of female and males all around me. They sounded like angels, and that scared the crap out of me. I couldn;t be dead! Henry fucking needed me! I couldn't leave him alone to fend for himself!

"She's waking up!" a familliar voice squeeled. I smiled. The voice sounded like Garcia's! I miss her, and couldn't wait to give her a massive hug again. I couldn't wait ot hear her sassy comebacks and her flirty personality.

A warm hand grabbed mine and started rubbing circles on it, "C'mon Jennifer, wake up please! Henry needs you, the team needs you, but most of all, I need you."

"Spencer?"

I could hear several gasps at once, then suddenly everyone was yelling my name adn pulling me in for hugs. When they pulled back my hair was a mess and I had a big ass smile on my face. My family was here!

"Wait, where's Henry?" I asked, confusion and worry flashed through me. Where the hell was my baby and why the fuck were they all standing around ME?! They needed to be there for Henry!

"JJ, You have suffered from a sevier concussion, a fractured leg, and a little over a dozen cuts and bruises, you need to worry about you!" a nurse scowled at me. I flipped her the bird, my blood boiling. "Don't you tell me what to fucking do! I want to see my son NOW!"

Out of the corner of my eye I could see Reid smirking. I looked over at him and smiled warmly. "Spencer Reid, the man who saved mine and my childs life." He blushed and muttered something under his breath. Morgan slapped him on the back, "Now don't get so humble Pretty Boy, you're the hero today!" Reid looked up at him, hsi brown eyes filled with admiration. "Thanks Derek."

"Now, where is my child damnit!" I yelled, turning back to the snooty nurse. My expression softened when I realized what she was holding.

"Henry!" I called out, reaching for him. He turned his head when he heard my voice and jumped from the nurses arm, tears running down his cheeks. "Mommy!"

He jumped onto my bed and squeezed the living daylights out of me! I didn't care hthough, I held on just as tight. I kissed his soft blonde locks, tears of my own fallign freely. I didn't care who saw, I was with my child and that's all I fucking cared about. "I am so sorry Henry, I am so sorry!" I cried, holding him as close to me as humanly possible.

"Why are you sorry mommy?"

I looked at him directly in the eyes, "Because baby, I wasn't there for you like a mother should be. I hid and you took the fall. I should have protected you baby, I am so so so sorry." Henry nodded, forgiving me. "It's okay momma, I still love you."

I kissed his forehead, "I love you too baby, so much."

"I thought you went to heaven with gwandma mommy!" Henry cried, burying his tiny head into my neck. "Why on earth would you think that?"

"Cuz when gwandma went bye bye, she was at the hospital, like you are." His blue eyes brimming with more unshed tears.

I looked at him dead in the eye, "I would never, EVER leave you Henry."

And that's a promise.

I looked over to the nurse again, "Can you take him to get his things?" she nodded and turned to walk away, gripping Henry's hand. I was in a lot of pain, seeing my baby walk away from me like that, but I had to find a place to go.

I turned and looked to my team, the girls had tears in their eyes and the guys stood there, looking at me proudly. "Jennifer, we love you." They said in usion. I smield and said it back.

I turned and looked at Spencer dead in the eye, "Spencer, you helped me through so much in the past couple days, and I can never repay you!"

He bent down to hug me, "You don't have to thank me JJ!" I smiled and hugged him back.

"I feel so silly asking this, but I really don't want to go back to my house, can I stay with you Reid?"

He looked at me with hope filled eyes. "Of corse you can JJ!" I smiled, thanking him once again.

"You guys really are the greatest family ever."

AN- Sorry! I am sooo fucking sorry! I don't have a damn computer and whenever I get my hands on one, I update as quickly and as much as possible. I'll try and update tomorrow!

Sorry it's so short, I had only a certain amount of time to update! The following choaters will be a LOT longer!

Lots of love! Xxx


	9. Heart To Heart With My Girls

Jennifer's POV

I've never been more happy to see my baby boy in my entire life. I didn't want to be without him for more than a few minutes. Not after the horrible things that his so called "father" did to him. Henry was up and about because his injuries weren't as serious as the doctors thought. He had no brain injuries, or no broken bones. Just some cuts, bruises, and memories of the horrible things that happened right in his own home.

My poor baby deserves so much better. He deserves someone who actually cares for him, someone who actually loves him.

Someone like Reid...

I can't be developing feelings for Reid though, he would never like me back. It's just the way his eyes twinkle whenver he talks about the case information. How passionate he is about his job. God, that boy does things to me I havn't felt since those silly junior hgh crushes. As the teenage girls would say, "He gives me butterflies." 3

"JJ, did you hear me?" Penelope asked impatiently. I smiled at her sheepishly. "No, sorry Penn, I was lost in thought."

The other blonde sighed. "It's okay sugar, you've been through a rough time. I was saying, how are you feeling about going to live with the guy who saved both yours. and your kid's life?"

I looked down and blushed. Damn these female hormones... "I um, I actually think it's gonna be a good thing. Reid is a sweet. cute kid who saved my life. I owe him the world."

"You so like him Jay." She grinned evilly.

"Do not!"

"YOU LIKE HIM! DON'T DENY IT!"

"I DONT LIKE HIM LIKE THAT!"

"You likeeee him Jennifer."

"I can't like him Penelope... what if I get hurt again. I can't put Henry through something like that again. I just can't." Tears started to brim my eyes. I thought about all the things that had happened in the past couple days. From the first beating, to Reid saving my life. Reid is my superhero.

"Oh JJ, You know damn well Spencer wouldn't hurt you. Do you see the way he looks at you?" Penelope came over to give me a hug.

"How CAN he like me Garcia? I am a screwed up mess..." I muttered, my tears staining her perfect white dress. Not like Penelope was complaining. Her family came before her fashion.

"Baby girl you ain't a screwed up mess, your bastard ex husband is." Emily came through the half way closed door to my hospital room. "And our little genius has had it hard for you ever since the beginning." She came over and gave me a hug aswell.

I blushed again. "You guys can't be serious. Reid could have any girl he wanted." I muttered. "Let him get someone better than me."

Penelope was about to say something when the door swung open, reveiling a rather confused looking Reid, and an amused Morgan. "I don't get what you mean by that Morgan!"

The darker FBI agent laughed. "You'll learn someday Pretty Boy."

Spencer shot Morgan a glare before turning to me and the other girls, a big grin appearing on his face. "So, you ready to move in with the genius?"

I chuckled and became tounge tied. "Um, I yea I wait can't to live with you!"

The whole room erupted into laughter. Damn you female hormones! Changing the subject, I asked the boys, "Is Henry ready?"

After he had stopped laughing, Morgan nodded and grabbed my remaining suitcase from my hospital room before leaving, followed by the other two girls.

I smiled at Spencer and he smileed back. "So, you ready to start your new life with me?" I blushed and nodded, standing up and gripping his hand. The young genius led me out of the room.

Little did I know, things were gonna get worse, before they got better.

A/N - I am the worst auther ever, I am so sorry for the wait. I'm currently trying to type this on my XBOX, and its hard.

Sorry it's so short too... it's more of a filler chapter. There will be MANY more chapters to come. In the next chapter, things are gonna take a turn for the worse. Drama. confusion, hurt, and les. What will happen next? When will JJ get her happy ever after?


	10. He's My Superman

Jennifer's POV

Before we all left the hospital room, Spencer stopped us. "Hey guys can you leave me alone with JJ for a minute?" he asked, looking down at his brown loafers like they were the most interesting thing in the whole world. "I really need to tell her things that I just want her to hear."

Penelope and Emily stood behind Reid and gave me an "I told you so" look. I glared at them and motioned for them to drag Morgan out of the room, because you could tell he was really confused.

"C'mon hotstuff! We needa leave these to at it!" Her voice came out in a taunting manner. Morgan looked to me with confusion clearly written in his eyes. "Leave them at it? What do you mean? REID YOU HAVE SOME EXPLAINING TO DO!" He screamed the last part out as the two other woman dragged him out of the room.

"Oh.. erm ... sorry about him." Spencer muttered, nervously. "He's such a jerk sometimes."

I laughed at his shyness. Just another thing that I loved about this man. He was so sweet, and cute, and amazing, but he didn't even know it! He doesn't know he's wonderful in my eyes. He just doesn't know how much he means to me. Hell, I didn't even know about my feelings for this kid till just now. Till he saved mine and my childs life. He's like my superman. But, I don't know if I'm exactly ready to move on to something like that. I mean, what if something inside Reid snaps like Will? Will was a great guy when we first got together, I'm just scared of getting hurt again.

"What is it you wanna talk about Spence?" I used his old nickname. I know how much he loved that name.

He looked up and grinned at me, before opening his mouth, frowning and then closing it again. "I don't know where to start honestly Jayje." Oh gosh he used my nickname. At least I know it isn't something serious.

Well, I am slightly sad it isn't something serious. I want him to, I don't know. I am so confused.

"Well, what's the topic?"

He looked up shyly. "Well, it's you and Henry."

"What do you want to know about us?"

He shook his head. "I know just about everything about you JJ, I want to know why you didn't come to one of us for help sooner?"

I looked down and played with my hands for a bit. I didn't really want to reply to that. I mean c'mon, I just barely got into the hospital for the things that asshole did. "Um, well he threatened to hurt my baby boy."

Reid's eyes widened, "He threatened to hurt his own kid?"

I nodded, looking down. "I'm sorry Spencer. I was so scared. I thought Will was going to kill either me or Henry. I would rather him kill me though, just not my baby."

Spencer eveloped me in a hug. "You don't have to apologise JJ, I can see where you're coming from." I leaned into his hug and sobbed lightly into his checkered shirt. I thought of all the things he said about hurting my friends. "He also said he would hurt you guys. I couldn't let that happen. You guys are my family and I would die for you guys. I'd rather take the beating then let you guys get hurt."

"Jennifer, we're adults, we can handle ourselves. I understand you wanted to protect Henry, but you didn't need to do that for us. We could have helped you!"

I looked down and then back into Spencer's warm eyes. "I'm sorry Spencer. You guys are just, my everything. I wouln't be the woman I am today without you, the team, and my child. I owe you guys everything."

"You don't have to thank us JJ, we love you. I love you."

Spencer started to lean in, and I froze but started to lean in aswell.

"I -" Spencer's lips cut off my sentence as they fell upon my lips.

We both broke apart, wide eyed. I opened my mouth to say something, but Spencer bolted out the door.

Xxxx- This chapter sucked... I'm sorry. It's three in the morning and I couldn't sleep. I promise to get a better chapter up soon!


	11. If You're Willing To Wait

Jennifer's POV

I was still in the damn hospital room, lost in thought about, well everything.

I couldn't get our kiss out of my mind. The way Spencer's lips fit perfectly onto mine, and oh God the fireworks I felt when our lips connected. I couldn't deny that I had feelings for him,

But was I in love with him?

Especially after all the crap that just barely happened with Will. Am I really ready to be in a relationship? What if I snap agan or something?

A little voice rang out in my head, "What if Reid hurts you just like Will did?"

My eyes widened. Spencer would never hurt me, would he? Something told me Spence wouldn't lay a hand on me, but my fear of being hit again kept me from believing anything logical. All these senario's kept running through her head about how she would end up making Spencer mad and him blowing up on her and Henry. This terrified her, and she knew she needed to be careful around men. They could do crazy fucking things.

My thoughts were inturupted when a mess of blonde hair poked its way through my door. Penny. "Hey Jayj, Reid's out there waiting for you. All your stuff is already in the car."

I smiled at the older woman. "What about Henry?"

Garcia grinned at her, "My chocolate thunder wore that little tike down, he's sleeping in the carseat Reid brought with him." She winked when she mentioned Spencer's name, and I just looked down.

Penelope's smile faded away when she realized something was wrong. "What's up baby cakes?" She came over and sat on the bed next to me. "You should be excited you get to go and live with Prince Charming."

As much as I loved her, I really did not want to discuss with with her right now. I was about to opened my mouth and say soething, but at that moment Derek saved me by sticking his head through the doorway. "Hey JJ, Reid asks polietly if you could please come and join him already, so in other words, hurry up?" He grinned, showing off his perfectly white teeth. I glared at the older man playfully before getting up from the bed.

"Yeah I'm ready." Derek walked out, and I was about to go and join him when Garcia grabbed my arm and looked at me sternly. "We're still gonna talk about this JJ, sooner or later." With that she let me go and she left the room. I stood there in shock for a second before heading off to join the others.

When I arrived outside, Derek and Reid were playfully wreastling with eachother and Henry was in the backseat like Garcia said. "Hey boys, having fun?" I leaned against a support beam, smirking at them. Both boys grinned back and got up quickly.

"So I'll see you two on Monday!" Derek bent over and gave me a hug and then turned to give Reid what he calls a, "Man-Grasp." He winked at me before turning and walking over to the FBI SUV he borrowed to get here.

Then that just left Spencer and I.

I looked at the ground, my knotted blonde locks covering the blush on my face. He should be saying something already. Or was he embarrest?

I looked up and saw the lanky genius scratching the back of his neck, looking for something to say. I stood there, looking at him for a couple minutes before he finally realized that I was looking at him. He cleared his throat. "Should we get going? I don't think that Henry's comfortable in there." I smiled at him thinking about the well-being of my son. "Yeah let's go."

We started to walk over to the SUV Reid had owned himself. I was about to open the passanger side when Spencer beat me too it. "A gentleman always opens the door for the lady!" He said proudly, like it took him a while to come up with that. I grinned and got in, watching as my "Prince" went to get in to the drivers side.

Spence finally got inside the drivers side and stumbled with the keys, dropping them. I stiffled a giggle as I looked at his frusterated face. He stuck his tounge out at me and retrieved the keys. Finally getting them into the ignition and starting foro his house.

The car ride was a bit awkward, and completely filled with silence. I stared at the face of my baby as Reid drove on and on. About twenty minutes later, we reached his house and Spencer grabbed Henry while I grabbed mine and my son's suitcases.

"Where should I put Henry?" Spencer whispered, obviously dying under the weight of Henry. I smiled and made my way to the guest room where Henry and I would be sleeping. I walked into the room and instructed Reid to put Henry on the bed. As the young genius placed my child onto the sheets, He awoke crying.

"Mommy?" He cried out, kicking away from Reid. Spencer was startled and looked a little bit hurt that Henry would do that, but I walked over and held onto my son tightly. "Don't take it personal Spence, he just had a nightmare, go wait downstairs and I'll be down there in like ten minutes."

Spencer nodded and left the room, leaving me alone with Henry. I looked down into the blonde mop of hair and bright blue eyes that were filled with sleep. "Momma it was scary." He whispered, laying back down. I kissed the side of his head and began to hum the tune of "Mary Had A Little Lamb." about five minutes later Henry was fast asleep.

I smiled to myself and got up from the bed. I was wearing torn jeans, and a really dirty button up shirt. I needed to change into something more comfortable. I turned the remains of the inside of my suitcase over and dug through the heap of clothes until I found a pair of dark purple sweats and a white tank top. This should do!

I quickly changed into the lounging outfit and placed my hair in a messy bun. Looking into the mirror, I nodded in approval. Cute enough to go out and socialize in, but also lazy enough to sleep in.

I made my way downstairs and found Spencer sitting in his couch watching Star Trek. I smiled and walked over to join him. I sat down next to him on the couch and he just stared at me for a couple minutes before clearing his throat.

"Um , JJ can we talk?"

I looked over at him, "Yeah about what?"

"Our kiss. Look, I'm sorry I did that. I'e just always really loved you, the way your gorgeous blonde hair falls perfectly into pace even when we're out in the field, the way your eyes light up when you talk about something you love, how you-"

I cut him off right there, "Spencer, I'm not mad about the kiss, hell I even felt a spark when our lips touched!" Spencer's eyes grew wide with shock and what I think was excitement. "O-"

"But I'm just not in love with you." I could see the hurt in his eyes that he quickly covered with a smile. "I-its okay JJ, I understand!" He started to ramble again, I rose my hand to shut him up.

"However, I can feel myself falling for you more and more each day. Please, if you just give me time, I promise I can be your princess if you're willing to wait."

Spencer grinned like a maniac. "Your prince, I quite like that!" I chuckled and walked over to him. "Goodnight Spencer." I bent down and kissed the younger agent on the cheek before turning to go back to the guest room.

Maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all...


End file.
